Ladies' Man
by Obsidian Tear
Summary: Ahsoka was not one who knew a lot about survival - pick-pocketing was the only way she knew how to survive. What happens when she tries to pick-pocket the flirtatious bounty hunter Dengar? One-shot. Requested by jedi gone bounty hunter. Very slight Ahsoka/Dengar. Maybe a little OOC


A fic *jedi gone bounty hunter* requested a while ago. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters. Disney does.

* * *

There were some things Ahsoka really regretted in life; like not paying attention to her studies, or not meditating more often like Obi-wan suggested. Her biggest regret was that she didn't really think through leaving the Jedi Order; she was so hurt and betrayed that she let her emotions get the best of her. First of all, she had zero survival skills with none of her usual comforts to survive with. She had left everything behind at the Temple, and didn't see herself going back, even if she had thought about it often; she could remember a specific cloak which Master Plo had given her….. Now that she really thought about it, it was terribly cold in the Underworld. She could've really used that cloak…..

She was in a bit of a slump as she had no means of making money, and –well- she needed to have money to eat and to have a place to sleep. She didn't want to sell her body or dignity to make a few credits, and refused to work at a greasy fast-food restaurant because as soon as she got enough credits, she was leaving the planet.

So, after a while of feeling conflicted and outweighing pros and cons, she decided that the best way she could make money was by pick-pocketing it. She was pretty good at it, too; well, she was good when she could concentrate. At that moment, she had pick-pocketed enough money to purchase a nice warm cloak and a cup of caf; however, she found it difficult to find someone with enough money for a ship fare. These people she was pick-pocketing either didn't carry enough money with them for that reason, or were dirt poor. She needed to step up her game – she needed bigger targets…

One night, while she was loitering outside a busy bar, she noticed a large group of bounty hunters approaching; it was a rare occasion to find bounty hunters at this level, so she took it as a sign. She had her hood up to hide her face and she watched as they entered the bar upon which she leaned. This was perfect – they had to be loaded. If she could manage to pull this off, she would be set; she knew, however, that if she was caught, she would face sudden death. Unlike most of the scum down there, bounty hunters were smart and generally shot at things instead of trying to chase them. But the reward outweighed the danger – she knew she had to do it.

She calculated that by the time they left, they would be drunk. So she decided to wait for them to leave before making her move.

She saw her opportunity when one of the hunters stepped outside for a cigarette. She decided to move in then.

She crept as close to him as she could, before using the Force to grab the sack of credits. She steadied the bag with one hand, and pulled it off his belt with the other; she needed it to be as quiet as possible. She figured using the Force to take it from him was gentler than fishing her hand through his pockets. She almost snickered; it was too easy. Who wore around sacks of credits at their waists without people stealing it?

It was at that moment that Ahsoka knew that it was a trap; she tried to put it back, but she found herself looking up the business end of a blaster instead. The sack of credits fell to the ground, and was promptly ignored by both parties.

"I always love taking a few shots at pick-pocketers. But it's not every day you see one with the ability to use the Force like that." His accent was unmistakably Correllian and held a certain swagger in it. Just by his voice, Ahsoka could tell he was a ladies' man. "So what are you? A Jedi reject?"

She felt herself looking up slightly to look into his eyes. He had icy blue eyes and the skin around them was wrinkled slightly as he smirked. Speaking of a smirk…. He had a very lovely smile – ya know, for a bounty hunter. The rest of his face was obscured by a head wrap of exquisite taste; she didn't know whether it was for religious purposes or to set him apart from other human bounty hunters.

He hooked two fingers under the edge of her hood, before pulling it back to reveal her face; for a moment, Ahsoka could swear she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. She didn't remember him, so it must've been from the wanted posters that the Republic had been so willing to post.

"Well hello." He looked her over, before flipping his blaster around and sheathing it at his side. He held out his hand, which she ignored. "What? Don't know what a handshake is?"

He was…. Friendlier than Ahsoka expected. At one moment he threatened to shoot her, and now he wanted to shake her hand? She had to say that these bounty hunter types were strange; what was next? Ventress asking Ahsoka to team up with her? Cad Bane turning out to be a big softie? Aurra Sing wearing pink dresses? She wasn't quite sure what to make of this hunter who –despite her ignoring it- still held his hand out.

Deciding that she wanted him to stop looking ridiculous, she shook his hand, surprised when he brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles rather chivalrously, and she felt her montrals heat up.

"It's not every day that I'm almost robbed by a woman as lovely as you, dear. Allow me to buy you a drink?"

Yep – Ladies' man. She didn't see the harm; besides, if he wanted to kill her, he would've done it long ago. And she wasn't getting the creepy vibe from him like she got from a lot of people in the Underworld.

"That would be nice." Besides, it had to be warmer inside than it was outside.

"A lovely voice to match a pretty face." He grinned as he picked up the sack of credits, and led her by the hand into the bar.

He had bought each of them a glass of whisky, before leading her over towards a group of hunters in a corner booth; she recognized most of them as Boba Fett, Bossk, and Ventress. There was a Theelin huntress there too, but Ahsoka did not recognize her. The Correllian set the glasses down, before introducing her to his little group of partners.

"Look what I found." He gestured to Ahsoka, and the hunters looked up from their drinks. Boba Fett nearly choked on his beverage while Ventress half-smirked. Bossk looked at her like she was something tasty he was going to devour, and the Theelin only winked.

"Dengar, you have to stop dragging in every girl you can find." Ventress mused, before sipping her drink; Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the former Sith assassin and received the same look.

"Well, I figured she'd be useful."

"She's a Jedi!" Boba hissed before glaring angrily at the Togruta. It was because of her and Master Plo that he ended up in prison. And he was apparently still holding a grudge about it.

"So? She was pick-pocketing me, so I think she isn't much of a Jedi any more." He sat back down, and sipped at his drink. Ahsoka continued to stand, aware that every pair of eyes at that table was looking at her.

Despite what she had heard about bounty hunters being ruthless and heartless, at that moment, it all seemed like lies. Everyone was so peaceful, even if they all were glaring/staring at her. She tried to figure out if they would kill her, before sighing. Maybe it was worth it to do a few jobs with them – she'd be able to make enough money to go anywhere in the galaxy. But she wasn't willing to go to jail….

"How much would I make if I took a job with you." She blurted out, before immediately feeling stupid. She shook her head, and downed her drink before turning away.

There was a stunned silence, and for a moment, she thought they were entirely speechless. It was Boba who spoke up.

"We aren't hiring."

Ahsoka sighed, her throat burning because of the alcohol she just consumed; what was she even thinking? She couldn't fit in with them – heck, they all hated her anyways. Of course they wouldn't want to hire her.

She turned, and decided it was in her best interest to leave before she felt even more embarrassed; she decided it would benefit her more to look elsewhere. She was so entangled in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her, or feel the tap on her shoulder.

"So you're just leaving?" The hunter called Dengar asked, confusion present in his blue eyes. Ahsoka nodded, noting just how concerned he seemed. She took another step forward, and was stopped by him again. He held out his sack of credits and a few pieces of flimsi. "Take it. You need it more than I do."

"Oh, no. I couldn't." Ahsoka held her hands out in front of her as if to stop him. Dengar ignored her, and turned her hands over so he could put the sack in her hands. He also put the pieces of flimsi in her hand, and watched as she slipped the flimsi into her pocket. She made a move to give the credits to him, but he glared at her and she got the message. She shoved the credits in her pocket, and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dengar."

He bowed in a 'you're very welcome and forever indebted to me' way, before saluting her. "I have a feeling we will be seeing you around-."

"Ahsoka!" She called to him as she watched his form fade into the background. She sighed happily as she walked down the street. Her entire perspective on bounty hunters changed after that; they were not mindless killers – some of them had a heart.

When she got the chance, she counted up the credits and was ecstatic to find that she had enough to buy herself her own little ship and supplies to last her a while. She could travel the galaxy! She also found the sheets of flimsi to be extremely helpful, as Dengar had somehow found the time to write down the numbers of various bounty hunters in case she wanted to take a bounty with someone other than his team.

He even managed to slip her his number, as if he knew she'd want to call him. What could she say? He was a ladies' man.


End file.
